This invention relates to a hold open device for a hinged door.
Hold open devices are desirable items used in conjunction with hinged doors. Such devices serve to secure the door in its open position and normally include an arm pivotally mounted to the door header at one end. The other end of the arm includes a follower slidably positioned within a channel of the door. When the door is fully opened, the follower is contained between a spring loaded stop and a latch in the channel which releasably secures the door in its open position. Such constructions have been manufactured Glynn-Johnson Corporation of Chicago, IL and similar examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,560 and 3,996,642.